This component describes our plans for the scientific, project, and personnel management of the UCSC Genome Browser team and resource, the dissemination of our software and data, and the training of our users. We place a high value on the benefits of a good management team and adherence to solid project processes and best practices. During the sixteen years since the inception of the Genome Browser resource, we have developed and fine-tuned many management methods and processes that we will continue to leverage in upcoming years, while learning about new tools and ideas that might benefit our team, and thus our users. We will continue to seek scientific guidance from our Genome Browser PIs, Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), and colleagues, which helps us to focus our work on efforts that best support our research community and to remain aware of upcoming challenges in the field. The UCSC Genome Browser website at https://genome.ucsc.edu/ is the main venue for disseminating the resources and data created through this grant. The assemblies and the data underlying the annotation tracks can be downloaded in bulk from the browser's downloads server and through queries from our Table Browser and Data Integrator. The Genome Browser software and Genome Browser in a Box (GBiB) product are available from our online web store, and the full suite of data manipulation bioinformatics tools can be obtained from our downloads server. The raw source code is available from our public GitHub repository. Even with 1.2 million hits per day to the Genome Browser website, we understand the importance of reaching out to new users as we simultaneously support our existing user base. To help prevent the many features of this mature resource from becoming overwhelming to new users, we offer a variety of instructional materials to help them learn about the data and tools. The website features online help documentation, user guides, and how-to videos, and we often post project information of public interest on our social media sites and home page. Our trainers conduct onsite workshops at institutions and scientific meetings tailored to the needs and experience level of each audience. Our help desk fields questions and feedback from new and advanced users alike. We aim to keep our training and outreach methods current and relevant as we move into the next phase of this project.